How Shawn Spencer really became a psychic!
by HonorSkywalker
Summary: How Shawn Spencer really became a psychic!


How Shawn Spencer really became a psychic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or BtVS, I wish like anything that I did, I could really use the money right about now! Damn dental fees!

Psych Character/s:  
>Starring: Shawn Spencer<br>And with mentions of Gus and Shawn's father only.

BtVS Characters:  
>Co-Starring or just mentioned are: Janus, Ethan Rayne, and Buffy!<p>

Surprise guests: will be mentioned at the end of this as a second disclaimer, don't want to ruin the surprise now do I?

Summary: Shawn is in Sunnydale for that fateful Halloween when Ethan's spell turns the costumed goers into their costumes. How Shawn Spencer really became a psychic!

Date: October 31st

Shawn Spencer had just left his home town and was eager to explore the world and all its possibilities.

The fact that he wouldn't be in the vicinity of his Father was just one of the Pro's for this road trip.

The Con as far as he could see was that his best friend Gus wasn't with him, choosing to stay in Santa Barbara and go on to college. Shawn couldn't really begrudge his friend that although it didn't stop him from being disappointed.

Oh well.

Shawn didn't let that stop him from going.

And here he was, an hour or two outside of Las Angeles in another of California's oh so nicely named towns, this one was called Sunnydale.

It was just a couple of hours before nightfall and Shawn hoped to find a great Halloween party to enjoy on his only night in the town, which is why he ended up in Ethan's Costume shop looking for something to throw on for his night on the town.

There wasn't much left in stock which looked to be of any interest to him in the way of full costumes so he ended up looking in the odds and ends bins for inspiration.

Wait . . . what was that?

Yes, that was just the thing.

He could use that . . . and that . . . and that.

Now he just needed just one more thing . . . and yes . . . that would be perfect!

He would go as a Psychic!

Now where could he get . . . ?

Oh wait wasn't there a shop just a little bit . . .

Shawn left the Costume shop with an instinctive urge to get away from its owner. There was just something very creepy about the guy.

A couple of hours later – the costume is complete and donned.

Shawn was pleased with the outfit that he had constructed.

He was wearing a gypsy style outfit from the movies that consisted of loose fitting tan cotton pants with an emerald green shirt which fell to mid thigh and a tan vest the same shade as the pants, sandalled shoes, and a bag that looked as though it came from the hippy era. The sandalled shoes were already his.

He was also wearing a few symbols representing a psychic ability, protections, and a higher being who guided those open to psychic influence and visions.

In the bag which had two sections he had his personal effects in one of them and the other had the hastily gathered tools of the psychic trade which he had lucked out on going for sale at the occult shop a couple of stores down from Ethan's which was also doing a good trade that day.

The psychic tools he'd gathered consisted of a crystal ball that was just big enough to hold comfortably in one hand, a set of unique tarot cards that the shop keep had insisted he keep, and other items that could be used to guide a person open to the psychic energies.

Not that Shawn really believed in all that stuff.

Not really.

Ok maybe a little bit.

He had always had a very good memory and his father had just trained that ability further, but there had been incidents throughout the years that he had begun to realize were more akin to intuition than from his eidetic memory and that had sparked his curiosity.

Shaking that strain of thought out of his head, Shawn Spencer Psychic, psyched himself up for a night on the town. Bouncing on the balls of his feet he made sure that he had everything he needed.

Yup!

Time to go!

And with that Shawn left the motel room that he had gotten for the night and walked out with a spring in his step.

That night after the spell is woven.

Ethan's relaxed back on his heels exulted as the chaos magic flowed through his being and out into Sunnydale.

"What a rush!"

Elsewhere in Sunnydale

Psychic Shawn Spencer was looking around him with bemusement as Superheroes and other assorted beings began causing chaos, when the vision hit.

Shawn dodged through the chaos until he reached the door.

There were three Zorro's fighting side by side with the three musketeers against a couple of pirates and other scallywags, excluding a Captain Jack Sparrow who just caused chaos wherever he went. Actually the Captain seemed more captivated by the Catwoman who was moving with a deadly grace through the throng while eying the various items around the room with a familiar gleam in her eye, that of a person looking for valuables.

Another whip cracker was an Indiana Jones who was running from a snake headed Medusa, his fear of snakes overwhelming his usual bravery when facing that of mystical significance.

Shawn made it outside and followed his instincts which guided him to where he had to go to find the person who he had just seen in a vision, the woman who had chosen to go as an Archangel for that Halloween. She needed to know the cause of the chaos magic to stop it all.

He found her in her blonde and winged form, sword swinging in one hand while her other used her power to secure those who had been affected by the spell.

Shawn approached her carefully.

"Milady" and just why he was speaking like this he didn't know "I know the cause of all of this chaos."

She spun around neatly decapitating a large three horned demon in the process. "What is it Prophet?" she asked while calmly dispatching the last of the demons that hadn't fled from her wrath.

"It is the man who provided the costumes from Ethan's Costume Shop milady." He had felt a strange stirring of something inside of him when she had called him prophet, it had felt good, it had felt right, like a sleeping part of him had finally awakened.

"Very well, thank you for your help Prophet," she leaned forward and floated up a little bit so she could place a kiss upon his brow. "May the Holy Mother bless you and protect you in your journey." He felt warmth settle over him as she did this.

And with that she flew away, heading to where he knew the costume shop was.

He decided that now was the time to get out of here.

He had just re-entered his motel room when it hit him. The spell had broken. Yet he felt something weird happen when it did and he passed out.

When Shawn became aware of his surroundings once again he realized that he wasn't in the unfamiliar surrounds of his motel room, but rather in a clearing in a lush and vibrant forest and next to a crystal clear lake.

"What's going on?" He was really confused. He had never had a dream like this before. Sitting up he realized that could feel the ground beneath him, a breeze on his skin and a scent of something undecipherable in the air. Carefully he stood up and when brushing the natural debris that had littered the ground of his clothes he realized that they had changed and was now wearing his normal jeans, t-shirt, and jacket except with runes inscribed in a scroll pattern throughout them all. He was also still wearing his sandals and . . . yes those were sunglasses resting on his nose.

"Woah!" How trippy was that.

He jumped when a voice with a Celtic accent spoke behind him and turned to look at the culprit.

"Greetings, young one."

"Who are you? What's going on?" Shawn demanded even as he took the opportunity to take in as much detail as possible about the man and his female companion. The couple looked young with the man wearing an outfit similar to what Shawn was wearing. For that matter so was the woman although her top was more of a tunic then a normal top and was collarless and full of swirling natural colors, mostly greens, which looked really good over her white jeans. They were both wearing matching wedding rings that were in a Celtic pattern which Shawn thought meant everlasting love.

"I am Taliesin and this is my lovely wife Nimue." He held her hand gently, in a loving manner Shawn noted and saw other signs that the pair were clearly in love with each other. It was a happy love. "We bought you here so we could talk to you without interruption. Shawn Spencer you have a choice to make right now and this choice will determine how the rest of your life will turn out."

"What choice?" Shawn didn't like the sound of that.

Nimue spoke up for the first time and in a melodic voice. "Oh it is nothing bad young Shawn." He could see the age and wisdom in her eyes and didn't fill the need to argue with her about being called young even though usually that would have got his back up. "The thing is that when you gained your psychic gift earlier this day the goddess whose charm you are wearing, that of the triple goddess sensed it and took notice of you. She liked what she saw and what you could be. It is she who would like to offer you this choice."

"What choice?" Shawn couldn't help but think that he was repeating himself.

Taliesin took over the explanation, "On whether you would like to keep your new Psychic gift or not!"

Shawn stared at them stunned for a moment, and then what they were actually asking him hit him fully. "How, why?" he asked confusedly.

"Your psychic pathway has been opened," Nimue explained, "and the Goddess who granted you with this gift albeit accidentally now either has to close it for your own safety or stabilize it so it doesn't drive you insane."

"If you need to ask any questions, that is why we are here," Taliesin looked at him with sympathy and admitted "I gained my own psychic gifts in a similar accident" and when Shawn looked at him quizzically added "I was a young druid in training in service to the goddess Ceridwen at the time when I accidentally ended up getting splashed by some of a brew she was making for someone else" he sighed in remembrance then shuddered "I'm lucky that only a few drops splashed on me as anymore would have driven me crazy before killing me. The human body was not meant to hold that much power and knowledge."

Before Shawn or Taliesin could say anything else Nimue waved her hand and a picnic table appeared with fresh fruit and, more specifically, plenty of pineapple. "Let's sit down and relax while we continue, there is no need for us to be uncomfortable while we do so."

Drawn by the Pineapple Shawn was the first to sit, "Fabulous idea," he proclaimed.

And time passed as they talked and discussed and ate that most wonderful of creations known more commonly as the pineapple.

When Shawn became aware of his surroundings once again he realized that he was in his motel room and that he was sprawled haphazardly over the still made but now ruffled bed. It was just turning light from the sun and he was still dressed in the costume he wore the night before.

And try as he might he couldn't remember what had happened the night before. And he didn't feel like he had a hangover which despite the illegality of it he had actually gotten several times over the years when he could sneak a drink away from his father's watchful eyes.

As he sat up and stretched, trying to get his blood pumping for the start of the day he became aware of an oddity, the amulet on the cord around his neck was no longer a plastic one. It was now a wooden one and was far more detailed than the plastic one had been.

"Huh?"

And as he studied it carefully, noting every little detail, it hit him.

He Shawn Spencer was now officially a Psychic who gained his visions from the Triple Goddess.

And somewhere else that couldn't be found by mere humans a group of other worldly gods had gathered to celebrate another bit of fun. They were the gods and goddesses of chaos and they cheered when the last of their brethren entered the room.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you my brothers and sisters of chaos and trickery."

Janus smirked at them and bowed back in the way of a performer receiving the applause and admiration of their audience.

And Gabriel also known as Loki to this group of companions smirked to himself as he felt his eldest and deadliest of sisters awaken after so many years in the human world. The rest of his Angelic siblings and the demon population wouldn't know what would hit them when they came across her. He couldn't wait.

Author notes:

Woah! This fic just went off on its own tangent. And all I started with was a simple idea. Oh well!

I am looking forward to your feedback on this one as I would like your advice on who else I should introduce this new Psychic Shawn to!

(Disclaimer 2: I don't OWN these following characters)

Surprise Guests shown or mentioned are: * Zorro from Zorro, TV and Movies  
>* The Three Musketeers by Alexander Dumas<br>* Jack oh wait I'm sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean Movie franchise  
>* Catwoman from Batman and Catwoman Comics, TV and Movies<br>* Indiana Jones from Indiana Jones, Movies, TV, etc  
>* Medusa from Mythology<br>* Taliesin the Druid from Celtic Mythology  
>* Nimue the Priestess from Celtic Mythology<br>* Triple Goddess, that of the Maiden, Mother and Crone are from Mythology  
>* Goddess Ceridwen from Celtic Mythology<br>* Gabriel aka Loki from Supernatural  
>* And finally yes it is Buffy who is the Archangel that Shawn speaks to and who Gabe calls his big sister. I just like the idea of Buffy being an Angel although I can't remember who first came up with that idea; it wasn't me at any rate.<p> 


End file.
